Bromance in Jeopardy
by CallingGloria
Summary: This is what happens when you mix business with pleasure
1. Chapter 1

**This story popped into my head as I was watching Friday's episode. I watched for about 30 minutes and then tuned out. Instead I started writing this little story, which will read like an episode. I hope it'll appeal to some of you who were kind of upset by Danny's absence, though it is common for episodic series actors to negotiate time off.**

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny parked his Camaro in the Palace parking lot and made his way up to Five-0 headquarters. Steve had called earlier asking that the team gather at the office to discuss a new case that the governor had assigned to the task force.

"I hear we have a new case," he asked casually to Chin and Kono who were already hard at work gathering data on the smart table.

"Yeah. Did Steve give you the details?"

"Only that it involved the murder of a notorious arms dealer."

"Marco Ramirez. Wanted in ten states was found dead in an alley trash bin early this morning."

"Well he won't be wanted anymore," Danny joked.

Chin grinned at the sarcasm. "Indeed. But whoever killed him wasn't affiliated with a government agency."

"A gangland killing?"

"I tend to concur and whoever did it will likely become the new leader of the crime ring."

"Any leads?"

"I checked with HPD. A young couple reported what sounded like gun shots late last night in the vicinity where Ramirez's body was found. They dispatched two officers out to comb the area. They didn't see anything unusual," Kono informed.

"Did they bother to check that alley where the body was found?" Danny asked.

"They did. There was nothing. It's fair to assume the body was hidden from sight and once the cops checked the area, they dumped it in the trash can," Chin surmised.

"Max is performing a post-mortem. Among other things to determine whether or not the time of death occurred when the shots were heard," Kono said.

"Catherine may already have a lead in the case, guys," Steve announced as he and Catherine walked up to the group.

Danny's expression sagged upon seeing the girlfriend arrive with his partner. He liked Catherine but somehow her involvement in the latest cases made him very uncomfortable. The queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach would grow in her presence but he kept stifling it for the sake of the team and especially Steve, who appeared to like this new arrangement.

"Ramirez's killer is most likely Sang Min," Catherine said.

"How do you know that?" Chin queried.

"Navy Intel has been tracking his whereabouts for quite some time. He was last seen dealing with Ramirez and they were reports of a fall out between the two when Min tried to take over the business by inciting the members to revolt against their boss."

"It could have been anyone inside the ring, not necessarily Min," Danny issued his own theory.

"Min was the second in command and rumor has it that he wanted to be the top man."

"But that doesn't..." Danny started but Steve cut him off.

"That's good work, Cath," Steve praised.

"Thank you, Sailor," she said lustily and reached to steal a kiss from Steve.

Danny turned away from the sight of the lovebird, his stomach churning. Kono frowned as she discerned a slight disgust in Danny's eyes while Steve and Catherine both continued to elaborate on a plan to go after Min.

"Catherine, you and Danny will ride with me and go see the couple that reported the gun shots."

Danny cringed and turned to Kono who wasn't happy about the boss's decision. After all she was the one who came up with this lead and hoped that he would send her instead.

"Why us three?" Danny bluntly challenged Steve's orders. "Why not just Kono? After all she's the one who dug up the info?"

Steve straightened up and crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance. "I think we need to go as three on this one. While Catherine interrogates the pair, you and me will poke around to see if we can pick up anything that might lead us right to Min. Besides I want Kono on another lead. Yang Chen. Catherine says he was working very closely with Min. Kono see what you can gather on Chen."

Kono simply nodded in acquiescence.

"Chin, I'd like you to ask Kamekona to put out feelers for Min and Chen, see if he can get a bite that could put us on a trail."

"You got it."

"All right. Let's go!"

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

On the ride to the couple's house, Danny grinned and bore the conversation between Steve and Catherine about the romantic getaway they were planning. Danny merely looked out the window and tuned off to their exchange as he felt like he didn't belong.

"Hey Danny? You're listening?" Steve called to attention.

"What?" Danny answered with a tinge of petulance.

"I was telling Catherine that after she takes the couple's deposition about the shooting, we should visit neighbours' homes to see if we can get them to corroborate their story. Perhaps they'll tell us if they saw or heard anything odd last night."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Commander," Danny replied sarcastically.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Danny fibbed to avoid a grilling. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Steve let it go at that, but was convinced that his partner was holding something back. It was atypical for Danny to be so quiet.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

Once the interrogation over, Steve dropped Catherine off at his house and he and Danny made it back to HQ to compare notes with Chin and Kono.

Toward the end of the day, Danny ambled into Steve's office as he was sitting behind his desk engrossed in his laptop.

"Say babe I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tonight?" Danny invited tentatively. "There's a game on and we could order pizzas and I'll have plenty of Longboards in the frig."

"Ah thanks Danny but tonight Catherine and I have something planned." The news drove a stake through Danny's heart. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered apathetically. "Next time."

"Besides you said you had trouble sleeping last night. You'll need your sleep tonight."

"You're right, as usual."

Steve frowned at that last remark. "Danny what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm just a bit weary."

"Is that all? I'm your partner you can tell me."

"Are you sure?" Danny needled in spite of his better judgment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." On that chilling note, Danny walked out of the office, leaving a baffled Steve in his wake.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

The next day at lunchtime, Danny drove to HPD to pick up an old acquaintance.

"Hey Danny!" Officer Carl Monsoon hailed as he noticed Danny walking up to him. "Good to see you, buddy. It's been a while," he greeted while giving Danny a hearty handshake.

"Yes it has. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I must say your call last night took me by surprise. Don't get me wrong I was thrilled that you'd want to hook up again. I figured that with your work at Five-0 and all you wouldn't have time."

"I realized there are some things I needed to put into perspective. I had lost track of what was important to me. And you're on my list."

"I'm pleased to hear. Say, give me a few minutes to wrap things up here and I'll be with you."

"That's all right. In fact I need to speak with Captain Grover. Is he in?"

"Yeah. He's in his office."

"Okay take your time."

Danny walked over to Captain Grover's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Detective," The daunting man waved in. "What brings you to our HQ?"

"Came to pick up Officer Monsoon. We're going out to lunch together."

"What's the matter? Your little buddy McGarrett ditched you?" he said with cynicism as he didn't hold McGarrett in his esteem.

"Something like that," Danny chuckled at the irony. "Captain, do you have a few minutes? I'd like to speak to you about a matter."

"Sure," Grover frowned at the unusual request. "What's on your mind, Detective?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so kindly for your comments. I appreciate each and every one._**

**_There will eventually be some Steve whump and hopefully the ending will clean up the mess._**

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

Once Officer Doug Monsoon was ready, the two friends walked out to Danny's car.

"I tell you, Danny, this was one hell of an assignment. The suspect kept slipping through our fingers, but we finally nailed him."

"No doubt you were instrumental in the capture."

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn but yeah, a little."

The two shared a laugh.

"Mister Humble, there. I know you're a great cop and you'll make a fine detective."

"Thanks. I assume you get to shine on Five-0 as well? I remember how McGarrett ripped you away from Meka to make you his partner."

"I was miffed at how he did it but later on we became a good team."

"Five-0 has one hell of a great reputation. You're lucky."

"Yeah," Danny snorted apathetically.

Danny's impassive tone made Douglas take notice. "Something the matter?"

"Ah well, maybe it's just me, I don't know. I may be overreacting but lately the dynamic between us just isn't the same."

"How do you mean?"

"We don't seem to connect like we used to. To be honest I don't think he needs me as his partner anymore."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. McGarrett wouldn't have bothered with you if he didn't think you were worth it. He hired you because he was impressed with your detective skills, didn't he?"

"Ever since he brought his girl into the fold, he's sort of nudged me aside. Not intentionally mind you but he's focusing primarily on what she has to offer and not so much what I, Officer Kalakaua and Lieutenant Kelly have to contribute."

"Have you called him on it?"

"Not really, no. I figured he would eventually come to realize it himself."

"Girlfriends! Yuck! Doesn't he know it's not healthy to mix business with pleasure?"

"Apparently not. I was expecting her to help out from time to time, you know like she did before, but now she's sort of taken over the ship and the captain as well. "

"Careful, if this goes too far there's bound to be mutiny on the bounty and the whole ship will sink."

Danny chuckled. "No fear of that happening while I'm on board." There was a brief lull in the conversation before Danny veered off subject. "I hear you're losing your partner?"

"Captain Grover told you?" Danny nodded. "Yeah. Again because of a girl. Gallagher's getting married and transferring out to California. He'll have to start over with the benefits but in his case love prevails over money. Let's see how long that lasts," Monsoon sneered.

"Bummer."

"Yeah, well I was gonna lose him as a partner anyway once I made detective. Captain Grover is thinking of pairing me with Tannen but I'm certainly not looking forward to having him as a mentor."

"I wouldn't either. Is he still the self-conceited arrogant knucklehead I used to know?"

"Worse. I sure hope he finds someone else," Monsoon sighed and stared out the window, cursing his fate.

Danny paused before blurting out, "How about me?"

Monsoon's head snapped to the left, His eyes darted to Danny, staring intently at him. "You're serious?" Danny answered with a shrug. "You'd leave Five-0?"

"I haven't made a decision yet. But if it came to that?"

"Things can't be that bad, Danny?" Danny merely sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "I hear around that you and McGarrett are like an old married couple. You'll work it out."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Danny said surly.

"You'd better think this through but if you ultimately choose to divorce him over irreconcilable differences, know that it'd be an honor and privilege to work with you. You'd be a great teacher. But ain't no way McGarrett's gonna let you go."

"I'll talk to him. Besides I don't think he'll object now that he has his girl with him. She's wired into everything, so why does he need me? I have a hunch he wants to make her a permanent member of the team. "

"Did you ask Grover?"

"Yeah we discussed it. He was all too eager to offer me the job. Says it's mine if I want it. Guess he wants to stick it to McGarrett by taking his partner, not that I would be doing it out of revenge. He gave me three weeks to mull it over."

"Danny that'd be great! I don't want to get my hopes up though because I suspect McGarrett will come to realize what a huge chunk he'd be losing if you left Five-0. He'll fight to the death to keep you on his task force. Heck I would!"

"The Captain said he's prepared to go to the governor if needed."

"As I said Danny, nothing would please me more than to work with you, but don't make any rash decisions here on account of some girl. Don't let her break a great team."

"I think it's too late for that, Doug. Too late," Danny deplored with a heavy heart.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

In the next few days Danny became increasingly aware of Steve's true intentions towards Catherine. They were spending most of their time together while he would often join Officer Monsoon and even Chin and Kono on outings. Both cousins said to have also noticed a glaring change in Steve's attitude ever since Catherine joined the investigations, and they too came to the conclusion that Steve was seriously considering making Catherine a full-time 5-0 agent.

Kono, Chin and Danny stuck with the case at hand but none really had any involvement, as Catherine was always one step ahead of them with her contacts.

One afternoon as the third week was drawing to an end and that Danny needed to give Grover his answer, he set out to confront Steve with his intentions with Catherine.

"Hey Steve, you've got a minute?"

"Sure come on in," he waved Danny in. "I'm just finishing up this report." He closed the file and tossed in on the corner of his desk. "Say I'm free tonight. How about I cash in on that rain check of an offer of a pizza and beer?"

"Where's Catherine?"

"It's the girls' night out. She's getting together with a few of her Navy buddies that are coming ashore."

"I see. Yeah I'd like that. My place or yours?" he asked somewhat aloof.

"Well my place is better. We'll have it all to ourselves."

"Before Catherine comes back."

"Well yeah but I expect it'll be late at night."

"I've been meaning to ask you about Catherine and her involvement in Five-0 cases."

"Yeah she's a great asset, isn't she?" Steve boasted.

"Yeah she is," Danny replied with a hint of annoyance. "What are your intentions with her?"

"Glad you asked." He stood and came to stand by Danny. "I was thinking of asking the governor to make her a full-fledged member of Five-0. I didn't want to ask before squaring it with you, Kono and Chin first."

"That's very big of you," Danny said with dripping sarcasm that was somehow lost on Steve, as his excitement to have his girl on the team blinded him to Danny's concerns.

"What do you think?"

"What? My opinion matters now?" Danny said on a snappy tone that took Steve aback.

"Of course it does. It always has. Something wrong?"

"I just," Danny started and then decided that it would make matters worse if he voiced his misgivings now. "I was just thinking tonight, how about BBQ steaks instead of pizzas?"

Steve grinned. "I think that's a good idea. I've just bought a batch. I'll put them on the grill. You bring the beers?"

"Sure. So it's guys' night out"

"Looking forward to it!" Steve cheered, patting Danny on the back.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

In early evening, Danny showed up at Steve's house with a few Longboards. He went straight to the kitchen, uncapped two bottles, then put the rest in the frig before looking for Steve that he spotted on the lanai already setting up the grill for the steaks.

"Hey! Need some help?" Danny handed Steve his beer.

"Thanks but I've got everything under control."

"I put the rest in the frig."

"Great! Sorry there's no game to watch tonight but we could put on a classic?"

"Sounds good, but just hanging out is good enough for me. We rarely do this anymore," Danny hinted, hoping the message would get across.

"That's true. Guess we're so wrapped up in the cases that we hardly take time to ourselves. And it's not because we have our women with us that we guys can't hang out once in a while?" Steve said with a hint of remorse that cued Danny to broach the delicate subject.

"Say Steve I've been meaning..."

"I hope you and Gaby didn't have anything planned tonight?"

"Gaby is away visiting her parents."

This was news to Steve. "For how long?"

"Two weeks, maybe more."

Steve picked up on his partner's sombre tone. "Is everything all right between you two?"

"Of course. We're doing fine," Danny slightly fibbed to steer clear from the topic of girlfriends.

"You sure now?" Steve pried, studying his partner's features that clearly belied his emotions.

"Yeah. We're good," Danny answered with a dash of annoyance. "Listen, can we go and..."

"Steve?" Catherine called out as she crossed the threshold.

Both partners froze on the spot and stared at each other, puzzled. Steve took the lead and went to investigate with a reluctant Danny in tow. "Cath?" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were having dinner with your pals?"

She puffed out a frustrated sigh. "I was but their CO ordered them to remain aboard the ship. Seems they are weighing anchor sooner than planned. Our evening is therefore ruined!"

"Danny and I were about to grill some steaks. You want to join us?" He turned to Danny who strove to keep his bearing in the face of yet another kick in the teeth. "You don't mind if Catherine joins us, do you?"

Danny loathed that Steve was putting him on the spot. "Of course I don't mind," he pushed through a fake smile.

"Thanks guys. I'll just go freshen up and I'll be right with you."

"Take your time. Longboards are in the frig," Steve invited as he watched her hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom.

With blood boiling, Danny gritted his teeth and mumbled peevishly beneath his breath, "What the hell is happening?"

"Did you say something?" Steve asked innocently as he took another swig off his beer.

"Nothing."

"I realize this puts a dent in our plans but seeing how she's alone tonight..."

"I don't mind, really," Danny lied, trying to keep his poise so Steve wouldn't notice.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Never mind. It can wait." Danny returned to the lanai and quaffed his beer in three hearty gulps.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Two days later, Danny had the day off and decided to join Doug on his police runs. Together they managed to stop a convenient store robbery and even apprehended a purse snatcher.

They stopped off for lunch where the topic of McGarrett came up.

"Danny, man, you can't let this fester. Can't you see it's eating you up? You've got to talk to McGarrett."

"I've tried, don't you think I've tried?" Danny defended vehemently. "I don't want to sever the tie cold turkey but whenever I broach the subject we get interrupted."

"The girlfriend?"

"Not only her, but she does have a knack for showing up at the worse possible times."

"You know McGarrett's bound to hear about it and when he does, he'll hit the roof."

"I know. I'll have to make time within the next twenty-four hours, after which I need to give Captain Grover my answer."

"I don't have to tell you that Grover is already relishing the prospect of having you on the team."

"I don't think it's so much for my skills as it is to irk McGarrett," Danny implied with a small curl of the lip.

"Don't think that. True I suspect the added bonus is to see the look on McGarrett's face when you come over to our camp."

"I can deal with it."

A ring interrupted their conversation. Danny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. His eyes dropped upon reading the ID caller. "Steve? What is it?"

"Danny, I need you back at headquarters."

"Steven, this is my day off," Danny lamented.

"I know. I'm sorry but a new case was just dropped into our lap and I need you to work at finding a lead."

"Well, why can't Chin and Kono do it?"

"They're tying up loose ends on the last case."

"Why don't you ask Catherine?"

Doug rolled his eyes in sympathy.

"She's already on it. Look, can you come or not?" Steve asked rather impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Danny assured half-heartedly before ending the call.

"Duty calls?" Doug teased.

"Yeah."

They stood from their chairs, left a tip on the table and walked to the police cruiser parked across the street.

"This might just be your opportunity to finally get it off your chest."

Unfortunately, again, this was not to be and Danny found himself at his wits' end.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Before coming to work the next day, he dropped by a quiet corner of the world and sat on a park bench to gather his thoughts. He figured that perhaps he was overreacting and that he needed to make an extra effort to adjust to the new team dynamics.

He liked Catherine for she was making his partner happy, not that she had any influence in toning down his Ramboesque behavior, which was quite the opposite actually. He realized that she was not to blame, but rather Steve who had unwittingly tossed his teammates aside in order to squeeze her in. Danny had hoped that once she had blended in, Steve would settle back into the old Ohana format but that never came to be. The old saying that you can't mix business with pleasure was proven true in this situation.

He was torn but he couldn't go on feeling this way. He needed to address the issue with McGarrett before slipping down the road of no return. He feared that their friendship would take a hit knowing the threat of leaving would be perceived as an ultimatum to which McGarrett would not take kindly, but he owed it to his partner and to himself to be honest.

He arrived at HQ where pairs of eyes fell on him, save for Catherine's who was out of the office.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked dubiously.

"Steve asked to see you in his office the second you walked in," Kono informed grimly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He didn't say but he was pretty riled up," Chin said.

Danny turned to Steve's office whom he saw working at his computer. The moment he spotted Danny through the glass window, the seething commander stood from his desk, sending his chair flying against the bookcase behind. He then strode over to the door and practically yanked the knob off its hinges. "Daniel, get in here!" he barked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you soooooooooooo much for your reviews, fav and follows. I realize many of you have different views on how Danny should have approached the problem and believe me, I've considered each one. Ultimately I had to choose the option that made the story culminate to this point.**_

_**That's the storm before the calm. **_

Danny glanced worriedly at both Kono and Chin before squaring his shoulders and marching into Steve's office.

Steve slammed the door closed, nearly shattering the glass.

"You're obviously mad about something," Danny sassed.

"Gee, you think!" Steve snapped. "Yeah I'm mad. Hell I'm raving mad. I heard you went to Grover about a transfer back to HPD?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Never mind how I know. Is there any truth to that or are we talking rumors?"

"No it's not a rumor."

"Why, Danny? Why?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Danny said composedly through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Steve bellowed, prompting Chin and Kono to glance his way. "Hell yes I have to ask because I don't have a freaking clue what's going on around here!"

"THAT, right there, IS the problem," Danny pointed out with suppressed anger.

"What?"

Danny held his tongue as he attempted to regain his composure.

Steve ran a frustrated hand across his face to bring his anger down a notch. With his arm akimbo, he stared at Danny, "Look, I know you've been upset about something lately and instead of discussing it with me, you went behind my back and asked to be let go from our team."

"Captain Grover mentioned there was an opening to work with a former acquaintance of mine. I said I'd think about it."

"Why go to him in the first place? You had no right to do this!"

"Really? I've got news for you, Steven. You don't own me! I can do whatever I please and if I want out then that's just what I'm going to do!" Danny ranted and raved with his arms flailing wildly about.

"Danny for God's sake! This would be a step backwards for you." Steve tried to reason, equally livid.

"Why is that? Just how much do you know?"

"I learned you'd be partners with a cop."

"For your information, Officer Monsoon is weeks away from being promoted to the rank of detective. In fact I'd be the one easing him into the job instead of throwing him into the wolves. They've even offered me to run my own unit."

Steve was bewildered. He moved to his desk and flumped down on the chair. He stared at his partner with tears pooling in his eyes, realization hitting him for the first time of how close he is to losing his best friend. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you no longer have a use for me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I need you. You're the best partner a guy could ever want. Hell I went to Governor Jameson to pry you away from HPD because I wanted the best on my team and you are that person."

"You seem to have lost sight of that lately."

Steve frowned quizzically. "I don't understand."

"You don't..." Danny choked and took a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "You really don't see what's happening here, do you?" Steve shrugged innocently, making Danny's temper flare.

"I don't belong like I used to. I hardly get involve in investigations. It's always Catherine who comes up with the leads, the contacts, the information. I don't see where I fit anymore."

"Is that what's bothering you? Catherine? I thought you liked having her helping us."

"I do, I mean I did. However Catherine's not really to blame, you are." Steve frowned in bemusement. "I was adjusting to working with an additional team member because it was plain to see you liked the new arrangement. Catherine makes you happy, babe, and when you are, I am. However the interaction between us started to change. You gave her all the space, slowly pushing us into a corner and ultimately, we felt like you didn't need us anymore."

"We?"

"I can't speak for Chin or Kono but I've seen how you've favored Catherine over us."

"I would never do that," Steve defended.

"You're doing it unwittingly, Steven. You're not realizing it but you're losing your team. Why do you think I left to visit my folks in Jersey? It was to get away and think about things. So many times I wanted to address the issue with you but we kept being interrupted. The other night I came over to your house to discuss it privately with you but..."

"But Catherine showed up," Steve finished the sentence. "Why don't you just say it, you don't like her," Steve resented.

"Don't put words into my mouth, Steve. I like Catherine very much."

"But not as a Five-0 agent?"

"She doesn't have the proper training."

"Hell I didn't either when I took on this task force! I think I've done all right since?"

"All I'm saying is that this was once a four-member equal-partnership team, but now it's come down to a pair."

Steve let out the remnants of frustration in a huff. "Danny man, you should have come to me sooner with this. We could have discussed it instead of you going to Captain Grover about a job."

"I thought things would settle. I really did. Like I said I don't mind Catherine helping us on cases."

"But just not as a full-time agent?"

Danny hung his head. "And just so you know, I didn't go over to HPD to ask Captain Grover for that position. I went there on a different matter altogether. The subject of the job opening came up and he offered it to me."

"Danny, you should ha..."

Catherine burst into the office in hysteria, interrupting the acrid conversation. "Quick! Outside! Someone is holding Grace hostage!"

"WHAT?!" Steve and Danny shouted in unison as they both dashed out of the office and down to the parking lot with Catherine, Kono and Chin in tow.

Outside Danny and Steve took in the scene of a psychopath holding Grace in a chokehold and nervously waving his gun about with Rachel lying unconscious on the ground.

"Grace! Rachel!" Danny shouted in horror upon seeing his daughter gasping for air and his former wife lying deathly still with a trickle of blood running down her forehead.

"Stay right where you are!" The wild-eyed nutcase warned, stopping Danny in his tracks.

"All right. Calm down. No one will hurt you," Steve mollified with a placating hand.

"Let me get to this woman. She's hurt," Danny pleaded with his hands held high where the man could see them.

"Put your gun on the ground first!" he ordered while tightening the hold on Grace's neck to prompt her father to do as told.

Once Danny was weapon free, the man nodded his consent. The blond detective sprinted to his ex and dove to his knees beside her to check her purse.

"Everyone, throw down your weapons NOW!"

"Do as he says," Steve instructed his team and the two security guards. "We don't want to antagonize him."

"Danny, is she all right?" Chin inquired as he gently lowered his gun on the ground.

"I think so. Her pulse is strong. She just has a gash on the forehead and," Danny had barely finished his assessment of Rachel's injuries that she moaned awake. "Rach. It's me, Danny."

"Daaaaniel?" she whimpered and slowly reached for the source of the stinging pain.

"Come on. Let's get you to safety." He gingerly assisted the dazed woman to her feet and waited for her to get her balance before taking her to Kono. "Are you okay?"

Rachel gave a weak nod. "The head is not so good, though." Once she was able to focus properly, she glanced in the same direction as the others and gasped in horror. "Oh my God, Grace!" She started for her daughter when Danny held her back. "Daniel, let me go to her."

"You stay back, lady," shouted the lunatic, waving his gun at her. "I just want McGarrett."

"I'm here," Steve said calmly with his hands still held up. "Let the girl go and we'll talk."

The man smirked, "No way. She's my insurance policy. I want you to come with me and then perhaps I'll let her go."

Danny took a step forward but Steve quickly grabbed his arm. "Stay back, Danny. I'll handle it."

"Say, aren't you Lieutenant Sam Nichols?" Catherine asked the mad man who frowned suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

"You worked on the Enterprise."

"That's right."

"What do you want with McGarrett?"

"None of your business, Missy!" he snubbed and thrust his gun directly at her while his eyes darted wildly about to keep the others in his line of vision. "It's about an unresolved matter between me and him."

"I think you're mistaken," Catherine stated, trying to confuse the man so that he would drop his guard long enough to get to Grace.

"What are you talking about?"

Catherine slowly inched toward the man.

"What is she doing? Steve, do something!" Danny urged his partner to step in.

"Catherine, get back here! He wants me. I can deal with him." Steve's order fell on deaf ears as Catherine continued to reason with the psychopath.

"No. It's not you he wants but Lieutenant Commander James Capshaw. Isn't that right, Lieutenant Nichols? He's the one who sentenced you to life imprisonment."

"Yes but I managed to kill him. McGarrett was on the jury that condemned me and he's next on my list!" He realized that Catherine was too close and tightened his grip on Grace's neck. "Stay back! I'm warning you. I'll kill her."

"Catherine, I won't say it again, get back here!" Steve seethed, sensing the man about to commit the unthinkable when he pressed his gun against Grace's head.

Rachel gasped and Danny held her from dashing after her daughter in distress.

"Let me go to her. He's hurting my baby!" she cried, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

Catherine made a costly mistake by thinking she was close enough to overpower the man. She lunged at him and as they struggled for the gun, a shot went off.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Rachel bawled.


	4. Chapter 4

In the commotion, Grace was able to pry herself lose from the powerful grip and ran to her mother and father. The security officers were quick to neutralize the man and forced him to lay down on the ground to cuff his wrists behind his back.

The bullet had however found a mark. Steve was seen falling to his knees with a crimson spot on his chest.

"Oh my God!" Catherine cried and rushed over to Steve who clutched his chest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, taking everyone by surprise. "YOU COULD HAVE HAD MY DAUGHTER KILLED!"

"Danny, I knew what I was doing. I had him," Catherine defended.

"That's it! I'm through with this. I can't handle it anymore." Danny yelled. He was livid, flinging his arms wildly about. The bubble had burst.

"Da...Dannnnny," Steve heaved out, struggling to breathe.

"I'm sorry Steve. This was the last straw. I can't...I just can't... I'm sorry," Danny choked on his emotions rapidly engulfing him. "I'm going to take care of my family now." He turned to Rachel and Grace and led them toward his car.

"Danny, Steve is hurt," Rachel stated.

"Let Catherine take care of him."

"Danny!"

"Rachel, after what just happened here I don't ever want to have anything more to do with Five-0. Now let's go." He gently assisted his ex wife into the back of the car and put his distressed daughter on her lap. As he went to take his seat behind the wheel, he cast a last look at Steve kneeling on the ground, and watched Catherine apply pressure to the wound. How he ached to go to him but Rachel and Grace came first.

"Dannnnnnnnnny, don't leave," Steve pleaded, painfully hoisting himself up to wobble after his partner. Chin lunged at him and provided physical support despite Steve's efforts to swat his hands away so that he could get to Danny before he drove away.

The two partners locked eyes in what felt like a final goodbye before Danny sat behind the wheel and drove away, leaving his contrite friend in his wake. "Oh God! What have I done?" Steve cried before losing consciousness in Chin's arms.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

At the hospital, Danny accompanied Rachel and Grace to the emergency room. He asked to remain present during Grace's examination, to which the attending physician complied.

"How is my daughter?"

"Nothing's broken. Her neck's just a bit bruised up but it's nothing alarming. There shouldn't be any swelling. I'll prescribe a cream that you can apply to bring down the redness."

"Thank you very much, doctor." Danny brought Grace down from the examination table.

"Ah you're welcomed. You take care now, young lady," he addressed Grace, bending down to her height. "You were very brave."

"Thank you," she replied shyly, slipping her hand into her Danno's.

They walked toward the next room where a second doctor was finishing putting a dressing on Rachel's forehead.

"Mommy!" Grace exulted as she ran over to her mother lying on a bed.

Danny lifted Grace so that she could sit on the bed next to her mother.

"I was so scared," Grace sobbed while hugging Rachel with all of her might.

"I was too, baby." She pulled back and dried her daughter's tears. "Everything's fine now. Mommy's okay." Rachel and Danny looked up at the doctor, expecting him to validate her words.

"At first glance, you are Mrs. Edwards. Not all test results are in yet but the CT scan showed a mild concussion and no subdural haemorrhage. However I would like to keep you for overnight observation just to be safe. Barring no complications, you'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor," Danny acknowledged in gratitude.

"We'll be transferring her to a regular room in few minutes."

Once they were left alone in the room, Danny turned to Rachel. "I'll bring her over to my apartment tonight."

"What about Gaby?"

"She's out of the country visiting her folks," Danny said with a tinge of regret.

"Are you all right?"

Danny snorted in disbelief. "I should be asking you that?"

"I meant, everything okay between you and Gaby?"

Danny sighed dolefully. "Not really. We're just taking time out to sort out our feelings for each other."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. She's a great girl but perhaps we're not meant to take our relationship to the next level."

"Mommy you're staying in the hospital tonight?" Grace asked with her bottom lip quavering.

"I'm afraid so, Gracie," she replied and hugged her daughter tighter. "Danno will take care of you tonight and tomorrow we'll be going home."

"I've spoken with Captain Grover. He's agreed to dispatch extra security around the house in case Stan tries anything. I'll relieve the babysitter and take Charles home with us."

"Thank you Danny. I'll feel better knowing they are with you."

"Come on, Monkey. Off you go!" Danny lifted Gracie off the bed and put her down on the floor before clasping her hand. "We need to let mommy rest for a while. We'll be back later."

As they were leaving, Rachel called out, "Danny!"

Danny stopped and turned around. "What?"

"You should call Chin to find out how Steve is doing."

"Yeah, I will. I realize I blew it out there. It's just..."

"Daniel, it's okay," Rachel assured with a smile. "Don't blame yourself. You reacted just as a caring father would. But you can't fault Steve for what happened. He's your best friend, your partner. He's going to need you."

He gazed into Rachel's eyes with his own glinting with tears. "Thanks, Rach." He then turned to Grace and nudged her out of the room.

They both dropped by the nurses' station to make sure they had Danny's cell number where he could be reached. As they made their way to the exit, Danny reflexively glanced over at a gurney being rushed to the ER with paramedics shouting vital statistics at the doctors.

He didn't pay much attention, that is until he noticed Catherine running alongside the gurney and Chin following behind.

Danny ran over to them. He gave a quick gander at the patient and gasped in dismay at the sight of Steve's face barely noticeable behind the Ambu bag over his nose and mouth.

"My God, Chin? How bad is he?" Danny asked in a dither as he and Grace trotted behind trying to keep up with them.

"He kept bleeding out and stopped breathing at some point. The bullet's still lodged in his chest. It's very close to the heart."

"Sorry people. This is as far as you can go," instructed one of the nurses at the ER entrance. "We'll keep you informed on the patient's condition as soon as we have news." She then disappeared inside the room, leaving the flustered friends with their grief.

"When I left he was walking and talking."

"He lost consciousness shortly after and it all went south pretty quickly after that." Chin smiled and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You still care."

"Of course I care!" Danny said indignantly. "Despite everything that's happened lately he's still my friend. I realize I blew a gasket back there but can you blame me?" Chin shook his head in sympathy. "It's been building up for some time now and it just burst in everyone's face."

"Uncle Steve's hurt because of me," Grace sobbed.

Danny squatted down to her level and hugged her. "No Monkey. It's not your fault. Don't think that. Your Uncle Steve will be okay. You don't call him SuperSEAL for nothing." She nodded with a faint smile while her father lovingly dried her tears with his thumbs.

"How's Rachel?" Chin asked.

"She just has a mild concussion. They're keeping her for overnight observation. Where's Kono?"

"She offered to stay behind and take care of the nut case. She'll be here as soon as she wraps things up." Chin jutted his head toward the waiting room where Catherine was sitting. "Why don't we get comfortable over there? It might be awhile before we hear anything."

Somehow the sight of Catherine made his stomach churn. He couldn't deal with her right now. "I think Grace and me will go for a walk and grab something to eat. We'll be back later. Call me if you hear anything before then."

"Will do, brah."

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

Sometime later, Danny returned to the hospital with Grace. He had left little Charlie with the sitter for the time being but advised her that he would be back later to take him.

While his daughter was sleeping soundly on the waiting room couch with Stevie her stuffed SEAL, Danny went over to the dispenser to pour himself a generous cup of hot steamy coffee.

Catherine spotted him and walked over to him. "I wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened."

"Sorry won't cut it, Catherine," he replied bluntly reaching for his cup.

"I did what I thought would work best."

"You don't try to play hero when a child is involved. You need to apply the standard procedures and follow them to the letter. Steve knew that, you didn't."

"You and I both know he would have killed Steve if he had gone with him."

"Steve is an ex-SEAL. He knows how to handle those lunatics. Besides we would have had his back."

"There was no guarantee that he would have let Grace go. He might have killed both of them," Catherine argued.

"It's obvious you are not familiar with his moves. Steve may have those SEAL instincts but he had on-the-job training as a cop and he knows how to proceed in hostage crises. I trust Steve wouldn't have let him harm my daughter."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No Catherine I don't hate you," Danny replied with a dash of annoyance.

"I thought..."

Danny held a hand up and shut his eyes to keep his poise. "No, please! Can we just drop it for now, okay? Let's just focus on Steve and hope that he'll be all right."

She nodded in acquiescence and sheepishly returned to her seat.

Minutes later, the surgeon moved over to the group.

"Family of Steven McGarrett?"

They all stood and Danny took the lead. "That's us. How is he?"

"Commander McGarrett was extremely fortunate. The bullet missed the heart by one inch and lodged itself in his lung. He had a hemothorax, that's blood collecting in the pleural cavity and thus creating pressure on the lung. We performed a thoracotomy to remove the bullet and a blood clot that had formed outside the lung and drained the excess blood from the chest cavity. There was some amount of lung tissue damage but since we were able to control the bleeding with a local suture, we therefore elected not to remove the lower lobe for now. We'll see how he does in the next few hours. Chest tubes are now in place to insure proper draining."

"Is he going to make it?" Danny asked worriedly.

"He should. However he's extremely weak from the blood lost. We are giving him transfusions to replenish what he lost. We will closely monitor his condition for the next twenty-four hours. If he makes it past that without any complications, then his chances of survival will increase."

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"He's in ICU. Only one visitor at a time."

"Danny, why don't..." Chin started but Catherine quickly interjected.

"I'll go," she said curtly, taking everyone by surprise.

The doctor nodded and beckoned her to follow him.

Chin and Kono's faces each held a mournful expression. "Hey, come on! She's his girl. It's only fair that she should go first, huh?" Danny stated unconvincingly. He then turned to his daughter still asleep on the couch. He bent over to pick her up in his arms. "I'll take Gracie home. You call me with any news."

"Danny, I'll come over to your apartment later and watch Grace and Charles so that you can come back and visit with Steve," Kono offered.

"Thanks Kono. I appreciate it."

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

No sooner had Danny laid Grace in the backseat of his car that his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and glanced at the ID caller that showed an unidentified number. "Danny Williams."

"Detective Williams?"

"Captain Grover?"

"Yeah. I just learned what happened. How's McGarrett?"

"He just got out of surgery. The doctor's optimistic he'll pull through, but the next twenty-four hours will tell."

"That's good. He's a tough bastard."

"That he is. Listen if you're calling about my answer, I don't have one for you right now. I thought I did but the circumstances being what they are," Danny held his thought.

"I understand, but don't kid yourself. If you had wanted to leave Five-0 you wouldn't have taken three weeks to ponder this offer."

"This is a mighty great opportunity, sir."

"I know it is and you're the best qualified for the job, reason why I sought you first over other candidates."

"You're right, I don't want to leave Five-0 but since things changed I figured I'd better look at my options. Your offer is very tempting."

"I tell you what. I won't put any more pressure on you for now. You talk to McGarrett when he's better. I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you Captain Grover. I sincerely appreciate that."

"You're a damn fine detective, Williams. Everyone here has nothing but good praises for you. McGarrett is no fool. He sees it too. He just may have been temporarily blinded by his passion for a girl and I'm sure he'll come around."

Danny closed his eyes as he hoped Grover's words would ring true. "I'll be in touch."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Later that night, at Chin's request, Catherine reluctantly vacated her seat by Steve's bed to Danny.

After visiting with Rachel and assuring her that Grace and Charles were alright and that Kono was watching over them, he made his way to Steve's room. He briefly stopped at the door, closing his eyes to summon his courage to step into the room where his best friend was lying unconscious with a breathing tube down his throat. The whooshing sound of the respirator was grating on his nerves, reminding him of how close he had been to losing his partner. The situation wouldn't have culminated to this tragedy had he taken the bull by the horns and not dawdle in tackling the issue before now.

He studied Steve's pale, pinched features for awhile before lowering the rail and clasping his partner's hand, cringing at the iciness of his skin. He rested the back of his other hand against Steve's cheek and thereafter touched his forehead, hoping to transfer some of his warmth into the frigid body.

"He's cold," Danny observed to a nurse coming in to take the vitals.

"It's due to the blood lost. We put a heated blanket on him, which should warm him up."

"How is he doing?"

"He's not quite there yet but he's hanging on."

She scribbled down the information on the medical chart and hung it at the foot of the bed. "Do you need anything?" she asked obligingly.

Danny shook his head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Talk to him. He may not be aware but his subconscious will hear."

"Thank you. I will."

She flashed him a sympathetic smile and left the room.

Words simply failed him. All Danny could do was stare at his partner's flushed cheeks and dark circles under his sunken eyes that stood out in stark contrast with the unnatural pallor of his skin.

Danny squeezed his partner's hand, hoping to elicit a response but none came. "Just wanted you to know that both Grace and Rachel are okay. No one else was hurt." He leaned closer and whispered with a slight quaver in his voice, "You can't let this beat you, Steven. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. If not in this room than I won't be far away. We need to work this out, partner. I don't w..."he choked out on the verge of tears. He pursed his lips together to keep his emotions in check. "I don't want to lose your friendship, brother. This is the one important thing in my life aside from my little girl. I'm sorry if I hurt you, believe me that was not my intention. I was so darn scared that..." Tears started flowing freely from his eyes. "Please come back. Danno needs his crazy Neanderthal animal."


	5. Chapter 5

The next twenty-four hours proved uneventful as Danny, Catherine, Chin and Kono relayed themselves at Steve's bedside. Steve remained unconscious but his heart rate had stabilized to a steady rhythm and was off the respirator, which gave hope that he was out of the danger zone.

Forty-eight hours following surgery, Chin had dozed off in a chair by the Steve's bed when he heard a guttural groan. His eyes shot open and he focused on Steve's face grimacing. He sprung from his chair to come stand by the bed. He lowered the rail and placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve! Hey Steve! Can you hear me?"

"Dannnnny?" came the raspy whisper.

"No, it's Chin. Open your eyes, brah."

Again a soft moan escaped the patient's lips followed by a dry swallow. "Thirsty."

Chin poured a glass of water from the pitcher and dunked a bent straw in it before bringing it to Steve's mouth.

Feeling the straw to his lip, Steve sucked in a few sips without opening his eyes. "Dannnny?"

"He's not here right now. Had enough?" Steve nodded and sank deeper into his pillow. His face twitched as he felt a small twinge in his chest.

"You okay?"

Steve nodded and risked a deep breath. "He hates me, Chin."

"You're talking nonsense. Danny doesn't hate you."

"I...I saw th...the look in...eyes." His throat constricted to the point that he had to cough, which seared his chest.

"Take it easy, Steve," Chin soothed with a gentle rub on the shoulder. "Want me to get the doctor?

Steve shook his head and swallowed down his raw throat. "Saw look in his eyes. He would have ripped me...ripped me to shreds if you hadn't ...hadn't been around."

"Would someone with hatred in his heart and murder on his mind spend the past two nights keeping a vigil on you? He just left to check on Rachel and the kids. Said he'd be back later."

"Grace, Rachel, how are they?"

"They're fine. Rachel was kept for overnight observation because of a concussion but she left the hospital the next day."

"That's good," Steve gulped down and slowly took a breath to utter his next question. "What about Lieutenant Nichols?

"Don't worry about it. He's the Navy's problem now."

Steve turned to Chin and sluggishly held a hand out for him to grab it. "Chin, be honest."

"About what?"

"Wh...what is ha...happ...happening. Five-0." Chin lowered his head to avoid Steve's bleary inquisitive eyes and sighed. Steve gave a small tug on Chin's hand to nudge him along. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, truth."

"Steve you know we all like Catherine..." he started but couldn't finish his thought, hoping that Steve would catch the hint.

"I see." Steve closed his eyes and paused to catch his breath. "Why...why coul...couldn't you hav...have told me bef...before?"

"It wasn't our place to say. You're our boss. What you say goes."

"I'm also your friend or at least...least I thought I was."

"Of course you are!"

"Friends share their concerns. They don't hide them."

"We honestly thought it would work out."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, tell Danny I wan...want to see him," Steve pleaded with all the might he had left before closing his eyes in complete exhaustion.

Chin leaned closer to Steve's face and squeezed his hand. "I will. He'll be here later. Don't worry. You get some rest now." As he turned to leave, he noticed Catherine waiting by the door. "Catherine, he just drifted off."

At the sound of the name, Steve opened his eyes. "No...s'kay. Need to speaaaak...to heer."

"Are you sure?" Chin asked. "You need your rest."

Steve shook his head and insisted. "I'm 'kay. Let her in."

Chin acquiesced, though with some reservations, and left Catherine alone with Steve.

"Hi there, sailor," she greeted and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back, surprised at the lack of reaction. She took a seat by the bed and held Steve's hand. "I've spoken with your doctor. He said that you're doing fine and that it'll be just a matter of time before you're out there again playing the field."

Steve closed his eyes and dry swallowed before rasping out, "That's good."

Catherine frowned at his apathy. "You don't seem happy about it?"

"Cath...listen." He nudged her hand for her to come closer as he felt he couldn't speak any louder. "Five-0. I thou...thought it would work but...obviou...obviously not."

"Is this because of what happened with Grace?" Steve nodded. "Steve, I had to do something. The man threatened to take you. And you know what he would have done? Kill you and perhaps Grace as well. I couldn't let that happen."

"Cather...you should know by no...now I can...can take car...care of mys...self. Get...getting Gracccce to saf...safety was a prio...priority. Not me."

"I wanted you both to be safe."

"You co...could have had her kil...killed. I'm glad t...the bullet found me instead. And I ga...gave you an order to...ste..step back you di...didn't ack... acknowledge. At work I'm...I'm your commanding officer. "

"I'm sorry. I won't make the same mistake again."

"The...there won't be a...next time . Not for now anyway. Too soon."

"I see." She lowered her head and bit her lower lip in remorse.

"I realize this is... entirely my fault. I was biased to you as... my new rookie and my girl and I...I didn't see that I was... alienating the rest of my team. Once you get the proper training an...and if you and I..."

"No," she bluntly interjected, taking Steve slightly aback.

"What do you mean no?"

"We tried it, Steve, and it didn't work."

"As I said it was all my fault for...for not seeing what was happening."

"I'm as much to blame. I let you favor me because I liked it. I didn't see that I was luring you away from your team."

"We could still hang out."

Catherine became visibly ill-at-ease. "Steve, I don't think we should."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time but..."

Steve pushed out a breath and cringed at the painful twinge in his chest. "You met a man."

"That's when you and I weren't exclusive. When I thought we could make it work I stopped seeing him. But the other day he called and asked that we get together for lunch and...well..."

Steve closed his eyes in despair. The burning sensation in his chest was growing to a critical level where he had to struggle to take a breath. The situation had really gotten out of hand and he feared that it might have degenerated to the point of no return, especially as far as his Five-0 teammates were concerned.

"We had fun but that's as far as it went. We both kind of knew it wasn't going to go further than that. We tried but it just wasn't meant to be between us. I'll go back to the house and pack up my things."

"Least wai...wait till I get o...out of here."

She shook her head. "I don't think I should. But I'll be back later to say goodbye."

Steve made no further effort to convince her to stay. His heart was breaking at the thought of ending it all with Catherine because despite it all, he valued their friendship and sincerely hoped never to lose that.

As she exited the room, she caught sight of Chin at the nurses' station. They locked eyes, their stare speaking louder than words. "You take care of him, Chin."

"You're leaving?" he asked somewhat surprised.

She nodded and lowered her eyes. "Yeah. I think it's best. You say goodbye to the others for me?"

"I will." He pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye." She then turned toward the exit and disappeared outside.

Chin returned to Steve's room to find him asleep, tears pearling down the corner of his eyes, which told the story of how heart-wrenching the conversation must have been.

He padded back out of the room quietly and dialed Danny's number.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Later, Danny showed up at the hospital and following Chin's quick briefing on Steve's condition, he made his way to his partner's room where he found him slumbering. He hovered over the bed and studied the features that perked up a bit since he saw him last, which was an encouraging sign that Steve was once again beating the odds.

Barely had Danny taken a seat by the bed that Steve moaned awake. His hazy eyes searched for the source of the noise he heard and found Danny smiling at him.

"You're looking better."

"Really?" Steve wasn't convinced as he felt rotten. "How are Rachel and Grace?"

"They're doing fine. Rachel had a small concussion but she's better now and Grace is okay, physically. She still has nightmares about what happened but I expect they will subside with time. She wasn't hurt that's the main thing."

"That's good to hear," he whispered feebly and licked his parched lips. "Danny I can't begin to tell...tell you how sorry I am for...for the mess I've made."

"And I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner with my qualms. But as I said I thought things would settle and that we'd all learn to work as a team."

"I realize now that I was partial towards Catherine and I'm sorry."

"You were right though, she could be a great asset to the team but..."

"No Danny. She won't be back."

Danny frowned suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. She left of her own accord. Says she...she met another man and that our relation had just about run its course." He gulped in a breath before continuing, "She's right."

"Ah man! I didn't want you to break up over this?"

"Just as well, Danny. I knew it and she knew it. Guess what happened was...was a wake-up call for both of us. Better know now than...than make a dreadful mistake later."

"Like getting married and living happily ever after?" Danny smirked.

"Yeah, something like that," Steve chuckled with a faint smile too weary to reach his eyes. "What were Rachel and Grace doing at...at headquarters anyway?"

"I brought them with me. We were on our way to the courthouse where Rachel was going to file for divorce from Stan."

"What?" Steve exclaimed as this was shocking news to him.

"Yeah. They were estranged for some time and when she decided to end it for good, he didn't take it well. I asked for extra police protection around the house in case he tried something. That's why I went to Captain Grover."

Steve exhaled a thankful sigh at the news that Danny hadn't gone to Grover about a transfer.

"So?"

"So?"

"You're going to take that job? I wouldn't blame you if you did. This is one great promotion for you, D," he asked with a slight cough that zapped an abnormal amount of energy.

"I know. That's why I was tempted. Figured that with you and Catherine running the show, you didn't need me anymore."

"I don't feel I deserve to ask but...but I'll give it a shot." He inhaled deeply, a breath itching in his throat. He turned to Danny with pleading eyes. "Danny, will you stay? I promise things will be...will be as they were before."

Danny broke into a wide beam. "You really didn't think I could leave, did you? I just want to be your partner, Steve. We make a great team, you, me, Kono and Chin."

"That we..." Steve's thought was cut short when he started choking.

"Steve, what is it?" Danny asked, concerned. He leaned forward and placed his hand on his partner's chest. "Steve, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic as he witnessed Steve's back arching as he struggled to draw a breath.

"Ca...can...can't breathe." he choked out with one fist gripping the sheet and squeezing Danny's hand with the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Panicked, Danny dashed out of the room and searched the hallway hysterically. "Help! I need a doctor in here. He can't breathe!" he shouted down at the two nurses he spotted.

They dropped their chores and came running to the room to assess the patient's condition shortly followed by Steve's doctor.

"What's happening?" he asked Danny as he moved over to the distressed patient.

"He said he couldn't breathe," Danny informed frantically.

The doctor took out his stethoscope and listened for breath sounds. "I think he's throwing a clot." He looked up at the monitor. "His temperature's up. Pulse ox's down a bit. Let's get him on the oxygen mask."

Steve's eyes started to roll back in his head and his lips were turning a frightening shade of blue.

"Commander, can you hear me?" Steve nodded weakly. "Okay, calm down and breathe slowly now," he coached calmly while rubbing his knuckles over the sternum. "That's it. Slowly. You're doing fine."

Tried as he did, Steve could not draw enough air into his lungs but somehow eventually managed to control his breathing, however shallow it was. When the respiration settled down to a satisfactory-enough rhythm, the doctor signaled the nurse to apply the mask over his nose and mouth.

But before she could secure the mask in place, Steve suddenly fell prey to a violent coughing fit that brought up dark red blood.

"All right. Let's get him down for a CTPA scan and I want a WBC count STAT. Prepare an injection of heparin and get an OR ready in case we need to go in again." He shouted instructions while they got busy removing plugged-in items from the monitor and removed the brakes on the bed.

"Right away doctor," One nurse complied while she and her colleague assisted the doctor in wheeling Steve out of the room and down to X-Ray.

Danny followed closely, running alongside the bed. He caught Steve's flailing hand and squeezed it tightly. "Steve, take it easy now. You're in good hands. You hang on babe, you hear?" Danny attempted to sound in control but failed miserably as his voice squeaked. "I'll be here waiting, okay?" Steve nodded, visibly calming down at the reassurance that his friend would stick nearby.

Danny reluctantly released Steve's hand as they whisked him off through revolving doors.

Danny froze on the spot for a few seconds before the dam broke. He doubled over, hands on knees and released the deep shaky breath that he'd been holding. With pursed lips and eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears from gushing out, he slowly straightened up and went to settle into a chair. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Danny was restless. Barely thirty minutes after his friend had been taken to Lord knows which room that he started having ants in his pants. He stood from the couch and began pacing the length of the waiting room floor, wringing his clammy hands and occasionally running them through his hair. He was a nervous wreck waiting for news on Steve's condition.

Oftentimes he would glance around the nurses' station hoping to catch a hint that they were on their way to update him on Steve's condition. When that failed, he would take short walks down the hall and stare at those doors through which his partner went through, wishing for the doctor to emerge with some good news.

He finally settled back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Danny!" hailed the voice down the hall.

Danny's head jerk up at Chin trotting down to the waiting room. "Chin!"

"My God, what happened?"

Danny was struck mute, merely shaking his head before he found his voice. "We were talking when all over sudden he started choking and said he couldn't breathe. The doctor thinks it's a blood clot. He was taking him down for some scans and got an OR ready just in case. He's been in there for over twenty minutes."

"You haven't heard anything since?"

"No." Danny plunked back down on the couch completely prostrate. "Chin, you should have seen him. He was gasping for air. His lips were turning blue. I was so scared."

Chin wrapped a comforting arm around Danny's shoulders to ease his shuddering. "Hey! He's SuperSEAL, remember? He'll beat this."

Danny's lip curled up into a half-hearted smile. "Yeah. Must think positive," he said as he attempted to buoy his spirits. "God Chin, it feels like I'm losing my own brother," Danny said with tears rushing to his eyes.

"Danny! We're not losing him!" Chin was adamant and shook Danny's shoulder to draw him out of his torpor. "It's merely a setback. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

Danny didn't respond and instead, sprung from his seat and headed straight to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me," he addressed one on the nurses on duty. "Any news on Commander McGarrett's condition?"

"Not yet. I'm sure it won't be long now before the doctor comes out."

"Was he taken to surgery?"

"We don't know."

"Is there anything you do know?" Danny started on a more acrid tone before Chin came to the rescue.

"Danny, please! If they knew anything they would tell us," Chin said, glancing at the nurses to gauge their reaction, which came in the form of a nod. "Come on, let's go back to the waiting room."

"I'm sorry," Danny apologized to the nurses who smiled their understanding at the distraught man.

As they made their way back to the waiting room, Steve's doctor appeared down the hall and walked over to the two men.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny's ears pricked up at the familiar voice and walked briskly over to him. "Doctor?"

The smile gracing Doctor Hemshaw's face spoke loudly than words. "He should be okay."

Danny expelled the loudest drawn-out sigh of relief and with it, shed the excruciating tension of the last half-hour.

"There was no need for surgery as the blood clot dissolved with the administration of a thrombolytic agent in combination with intravenous heparin."

"How come you didn't give him that drug to prevent the clot to begin with it?" Danny asked, a bit offended that the doctor didn't see that incident coming.

"Reason being that following any kind of surgery we avoid administering any sort of anticoagulant for the patient could bleed to death. We use them only in extreme emergencies, like in Commander McGarrett's case."

"What about now?" Chin asked.

"It's been two days since the surgery and the suture is still clean. However we will watch him closely for risks of a hemorrhagic stroke or anaphylactic shock."

"So what you're saying is that he's still not out of the woods yet?" Danny inferred to make certain there was no misunderstanding.

"Unfortunately not. We are giving him another antibiotics treatment that seems to give encouraging results. His fever's down a full degree," Doctor Hemshaw informed. "Let us not despair. His chances are very good."

"I'd like to sit with him if I may?" Danny asked.

"Sure. But wait about fifteen minutes to give us time to settle him back in his room." Danny nodded. "He's a strong man with a healthy constitution. I wouldn't bet against him." The doctor's uplifting words provided Danny with some comfort that the future wasn't so bleak.

Once the doctor left, Danny asked about Kono.

"She's staying with Grace and Rachel again tonight," Chin informed.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked with concern.

"No but Rachel likes having her there. She feels safer and Kono doesn't mind. She knows you rather be here with Steve right now."

"This thing with Stan is really getting out of hand. Rachel has a restraining order against him but you and I both know that this piece of paper can't stop him if he wants to harm Rachel or Grace."

"You don't actually think he'd go that far?"

"I don't want to take any chances." Danny placed his hand on Chin's shoulder and gave a strain smile at his next request. "Maybe you should call Catherine and let her know what's happening with Steve. She may or may not come but at least she'll know."

"All right."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Late at night while Danny was keeping a faithful vigil on his friend, an unexpected visitor entered the room.

"Governor Denning!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

Denning motioned toward the bed. "How is he?

"It's still touch and go. However his fever broke a few minutes ago and there's no sign of bleeding or allergy to the anticoagulant they gave him."

"That's good," Denning deadpanned and then beckoned Danny out of the room.

"I heard what happened out there. Why wasn't I told about Lieutenant Rollins working at Five-0?"

"She wasn't, technically speaking. She was merely helping out on cases."

"The way I heard it he and she were practically running the unit. McGarrett didn't ask that he could bring in another member on the task force."

"I was under the impression that he was given free rein to hire whomever he chose," Danny challenged.

"That was my predecessor. I specifically made it clear that he discuss any hiring with me first. Lieutenant Rollins and Commander McGarrett are an item if I'm not mistaken?"

"Not exactly. If you ask McGarrett he would say that they had a thing."

Denning raised an eyebrow. "A thing?"

"Friends with benefits," Danny clarified with a tinge of embarrassment.

"I see. All the more reasons not to mix business with pleasure. That woman had no prior training as a law enforcement officer."

"Neither did Commander McGarrett when he was first assigned this task force," Danny rose to their defense.

"That's different. Governor Jamieson owed his father a great deal for what he contributed to this island. When he was murdered, McGarrett's son became the logical choice to run the task force. I couldn't undo her work and I must admit that Five-0 has done an incredible job of keeping crime down to a bare minimum since."

"You don't have to worry about Lieutenant Rolllins, Governor. She's gone."

"Good! Now I'm putting Five-0 on stand-down until I figure out what to do," Denning informed bluntly.

"Do what?" Danny asked, appalled by the decision.

"Whether or not I will take disciplinary action against Commander McGarrett's unacceptable behavior."

"Lieutenant Rollins was NOT officially part of the team. He wanted to discuss that possibility with us first before going to you with the request."

"Nevertheless he let her endanger lives, including his."

"Please don't do this," Danny beseeched.

"It will only be temporary until I can assign another agent to the task force."

"You mean a babysitter?"

"Call it what you want. I don't want a repeat of what happened. Unless I assign you instead to be my eyes and ears."

Danny was shocked. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't spy on him."

"I'm not asking you to spy, Detective, just report Five-0's moves, especially Commander McGarrett's. It's either you or I'll hire someone else."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Danny was completely floored.

"I am. Take some time to consider the request. Until then, Five-0 is on a temporary shutdown."

On that harsh note Denning walked away, leaving a stunned Danny in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

_**That's it! We've come to the end of the story, which was meant as a likely occurrence in the show if... Again this was my own personal take on that possible scenario, and I'm pleased that so many of you followed and left reviews. I hope to return with another story in 2014. Thanks again!**_

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Barely ten days following surgery, Steve was already exasperating the doctors and nurses about his whining to be discharged. That morning Danny stopped by the hospital to check on his partner and found him arguing with his doctor.

"Oh Danny, glad you're here, man. Would you tell the doctor over there that I'm all right and that I can get out of here?" Steve griped while sitting in bed.

"You want ME to tell a DOCTOR that you're fit enough to walk out of this place?" Danny said sarcastically.

Steve crossed his arms across his chest in puffed out in annoyance, "Yeah, right. Look who I'm asking here. You'll probably take his side."

"That's right." Then Danny calmly turned to the doctor and asked, "What's the prognostic, doctor?"

"The tests are encouraging. Heart is strong. Good breath sounds. No fluid collecting in the pleural cavity. His lung is inflating normally."

"Then, what is keeping me here?" Steve asked petulantly.

"Your white cell blood count is still a bit high. We'd like to keep you for an additional twenty-four hours."

"TWENTY-F? You've got to be kidding me?"

The exasperated doctor turned to Danny. "What is it with him? Can you please tell me?"

Danny laughed. "Do you have an hour to spare?"

"Very funny," Steve pouted.

"Will it kill you to stay here another day?" Danny asked.

"YES! Yes it will."

"I can bring you some overdue paperwork to occupy your time?" Danny smirked.

"Now I really need to get out of here." Steve tossed the bed sheets aside and sat on the edge of the mattress. What he hated most in his work was filling out reports and knew Danny was serious enough to dump that load on him.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Danny asked as he grabbed hold of his partner's arm.

"Home. I can recuperate there," Steve snapped.

"Doctor, how about I watch him for a few days. Would you let him go?"

The doctor's eyes drifted from one anxious face to the other. "You sure you want to take on that responsibility, Detective? Looks to me like a tough assignment."

"I've had worse."

"We'll take him down for another chest x-ray to see if the lung is still clear before I discharge him. He will need to continue taking antibiotics."

"I'll see that he follows instructions. Thank you, doctor," Danny said before turning to Steve. "Say thank you to the good doctor, babe."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Doctor Hemshaw said with an amused grin as he walked out of the room.

"Now lie back," Danny instructed as he gently pushed Steve back onto the mattress, "and rest. You're still a bit pale and emaciated."

"Reason why I need to get out of here and get some fresh air and exercise."

"Patience, babe. Patience."

"What about Gaby? Won't she miss you if you stay over at my house?"

"Gaby's visiting her mother. She'll be there for a couple of more weeks."

"Anything wrong?" Steve asked after picking up on Danny's rather bitter tone.

"We just need time apart to sort out our feelings. I feel like we don't really connect. It's hard to explain."

"Women, huh?"

Danny snorted, "Yeah. Friendship's okay but a relationship?" Danny shook his head. "Brings on too many headaches."

With his head resting against his pillow, Steve stared at Danny with a grateful glint in his eyes. "Thanks for coming clean with me, Danno."

"Don't mention it you crazy Neanderthal animal."

Steve grinned at the moniker. "Feels good to have you back."

"I never really left and I don't think I was ever going to."

Steve tilted his head forward and smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Seeing Steve's roguish grin, Danny squinted. "Don't be cocky or I swear I'll bring that mountain of paperwork at home for you to occupy your time." Steve's grin grew wider. "I mean it babe, wipe that smug off your face."

"Say Danny, no more secrets, okay? You have something on your mind, you tell me, even if you need to collar me and tie me down to a chair for me to listen."

"Yeah, about that," Danny started, a bit unease. "I'm sure you know Denning's shut down Five-0 for a while?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah he told me. I need to meet with him once I'm out of here. Wants to discuss my behavior."

"He didn't tell you about..."

"What?"

"Damn Steve, he asked me to be a mole inside Five-0. To report every move and decision made to him. Says if I don't do it he'll assign someone else like he did with Agent Weston."

"Then do it," Steve said matter-of-factly. "I'd rather it be you than some stranger who has no idea how we operate. She or he might report false accusations and we'll be right back where we started it. You'll see fit to keep me in line and bring me back on track if I derail."

"You sure you're okay with that?"

Steve smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. That's one way to have a lock on you being a straight shooter with me."

Danny pursed his lips as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He reached out a hand to Steve. "Never again, partner."

Steve obliged by clasping Danny's hand and gave it a hearty shake. "Never again."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Three weeks later, Steve's doctor gave him a clean bill of health and cleared him for work. Given Danny's decision to act as an informant, Governor Denning agreed to reinstate Five-0 and let Steve off the hook with a fair warning.

On a bright Saturday, Steve, Danny and Grace spent a fun day together while Rachel and Stan met with their respective lawyers to discuss the terms of their divorce. The two partners refrained from discussing work or the divorce proceedings and concentrated on creating the perfect holiday for little Gracie.

Towards the end of the afternoon, they drove to Kamekona's shaved ice stand where they met with Officer Monsoon, whom Steve had called over to discuss an important matter with him.

"Danno, I'd like a big cherry shaved ice," Grace asked.

"Sorry Monkey, just a small one or your mother will have a fit. It will ruin your supper."

Grace pouted but didn't lay down the arms, as she clasped her father's hand and dragged him to meet with Kamekona.

Danny and Steve exchanged conspiratory nods before the blond followed his daughter to buy her a cold treat.

"Danny here tells me that you're making detective soon. Congratulations," Steve casually broached the subject with Doug once Danny was out of earshot.

"Thanks. I'm really excited about it. This is what I've been working on for so long and it's finally here. I'm looking forward to it although it is a bit daunting, but Danny said he'd give me some pointers."

"You and Danny go a long way back, don't you?"

"Yeah, since he transferred to HPD from Jersey. We've been friends ever since, though with his work at Five-0 we hadn't hooked up until recently. He's the best."

"Yes he is," Steve said fondly. "Once you get your badge, how about you join us at Five-0?"

Doug looked at Steve in puzzlement. "You're pulling my leg, right?"

"I don't joke about things like that. Danny and I discussed it and we think it's a good idea. My team is backing me up on this. Danny says you're the best officer on the force right now and that's good enough for me. I checked your background. Unblemished record, resilient, hard-working. That's what we need. I've already spoken to Captain Grover and Governor Denning. They are both ok with it. It's your decision."

"Me at Five-0? I don't know if I'm material for your game."

"Well I'll take you on a trial basis first. Danny will be your mentor to ease you into the job just as he did me. It's the least I can do for him after he gave up that same opportunity at HPD. And it'd be my way to thank you for trying to convince Danny to stay at Five-0."

"Believe me he never wanted to leave. His heart wasn't in the new job. It was tearing him apart."

"He told me, but it's reassuring to hear a stranger confirm it."

"That's a mighty big offer, Commander."

"It is. Of course the balance of power would shift toward the male side but Officer Kalakaua is looking forward to kicking our butts. I know you and she have met before?"

"Yes we did. She can handle herself fine. What did Captain Grover say when you asked him?"

"He wasn't too thrilled about it. Says he didn't want to lose a valuable player on the team. Called me an arrogant bastard."

"You and he are like cats and dogs."

"We rise to a challenge and recognize talent when we see it. We do hate each other's guts that's for certain, but I respect him as a law enforcement officer. He can hold his own."

"I don't know what to say."

"Take time to mull it over. There's only one condition though."

"What's that?"

"We work together as a team. No favoritism. If something's not right we discuss it, we don't let it fester. Understood?" Steve was steadfast in his statement.

"Understood, sir."

"I don't want a repeat of what happened."

"You got it, Commander. And thank you."

Danny returned with Grace who wore a huge smile on her face, barely visible behind her big cup of shaved ice. "I can't win an argument with her."

"What's wrong?"

"I knew we shouldn't have come here. I told her only a small shaved ice and look at this," Danny pointed to the medium-sized cup in Grace's hands.

"Thank you Danno," Grace said sheepishly, sharing a conniving grin with her Uncle Steve, which Danny was quick to notice.

"What are you grinning about?" His eyes swiveled from one impish-looking face to the other. "You asked him?"

"I did."

"And?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I told Doug to mull over the offer."

"I just did." Officer Monsoon stepped up to Danny and extended his hand. "I'm looking forward to having you as my mentor, Detective."

Danny broke into a wide grin and nodded obligingly to Steve before shaking Doug's hand. "Welcome aboard, soon-to-be Detecti_ve _Monsoon."

**The End**


End file.
